Goosebumps (Misfits' Style) (2017, UK) - made by TWOTBF
Story * After moving into a small town of Madison, Delaware, a kid named Gordy Patterson (Blake Bashoff) meets Alex Russo (Selena Gomez), his new neighbour. Alex Russo's father, Ralphscoe (Mr. Ralphie), who writes the Goosebumps stories, keeps all the ghosts and monsters in the series locked up in his books. When Gordy unintentionally releases the ghouls and the monsters from the storybooks, Gordy, Alex Russo, and Ralphscoe team up in order to put the monsters back where they came from, before it's too late. Cast * Ralphie Lopez as Ralphscoe * Blake Bashoff as Gordy Patterson * Selena Gomez as Alex Russo * Corey Carrier as Ralph * Ann Dowd as Mrs. Patterson * Raini Rodriguez as Trish * Janna Michaels as Kelsey * Regan Burns as Bennett James * Brad Sullvan as Jack Erickson * Leigh-Allyn Baker as Amy Duncan * Max Goldblatt as Barnhill * Ian Harcourt as Mr. Burley * Bailey Gambertoglio as Molly * Jay Gragnani as Gil * Issac Ryan Brown as Goby * Grace Kaufman as Deema * Tori Feinstein as Oona * Jet Jurgensmeyer as Nonny * Rest of the Casts as Other Monsters Monsters and Villains * Molly, Gil, Goby, Deema, Oona and Nonny from Bubble Guppies * Gina Giant from Wallykazam! * Carface from All Dogs Go To Heaven * Jabberwock from Alice in Wonderland * The Rabbids from Rabbids Invasion * Joker, Harley, Deadshot, Killer Croc, Captain Boomerang, Katana, Rick Flag, El Diablo, Slipknot, Enchantress and Amanda Waller from Suicide Squad * Lamborghini Gallardo Car from himself * Doctor Facilier from The Princess and the Frog * Janja, Cheezi and Chungu from The Lion Guard * Flintheart Glomgold from Ducktales * Audrey II from Little Shop of Horrors * Dr. Drakken, Shego, Monkey Fist, Duff Killigan, Professor Dementor, Señor Senior Sr & Señor Senior Jr, DNAmy, Camille Leon, Gill Moss, Gemini and Adrena Lynn from Kim Possible * Mandy, Caitlin and Dominique from Totally Spies! * Stormtroopers from Star Wars: A New Hope * Mother Gothel from Tangled * Maleficent from Sleeping Beauty * Yzma from The Emperor's New Groove * Hades from Hercules * Shan Yu from Mulan * Helmut Zemo from Captain America: Civil War * Prince Hans from Frozen * Mummy from Monster Squad * Clayton from Tarzan * Doremi, Hazuki, Aiko, Onpu, Kotake, Sugiyama, Ota, Sagawa, Nobuko, Reika, Kaori, Marina, Kimura, Naomi, Yada, Nanako, Susumu, Kanae, Yamauchi, Shino, Masaharu, Itoko, Ryota, Maki, Taniyama, Amano, Shiori, Mutsumi, Watabe and Nakata from Ojamajo Doremi * Psalty, Psaltina, Melody, Harmony, Rhythm and Charity from Psalty's Kids & Co. * Cedric from Sofia the First * Hector Barbossa from Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl * Julie, Parsephus of Elsifiron, Libnik-148, Evil Yumi, Evil Ami, Evil Kaz and Talent Suckers from Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi * Hazel Charming, Lavender and Posie from Little Charmers * Princess Twilight, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Rarity, Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic * Lincoln Loud, Lori Loud, Leni Loud, Luna Loud, Luan Loud, Lynn Loud, Lucy Loud, Lana Loud, Lola Loud and Lisa Loud from The Loud House * Father, Mr. Boss, Toiletnator, Stickybeard, Count Spankulot, Knightbrace, Mr. Wink, Mr. Fibb, Crazy Old Cat Lady, Grandma Stuffum, Mr. Fizz, The Great Puttinski, Common Cold, Chester, The Candy Guy, Robin Food, The Hungry Men, Little Juan, Chewy and Gooey, The Candy Pirates, Lesser Ice Cream Men, Cuppa Joe, Professor Bob, Liver and Onions, Mr. Mogul & Simon, Potty Mouth, Soccer Mom, Mega Mom & Destructo Dad, Teen Tornado, Mrs. Goodwall, Mr. Washer, Professor Triple Extra Large, Dumb John Silver, Teenager Lydia, Teenager Sheldon, Teenager Maurice, The Two Cheese Ninjas, The Principal, Mad Dad, Terrible Tutor, Heliteacher, Midwestern Mom, Mrs. Major Manners, Sergeant Sensible, Dodgeball Wizard, Bag-Headed Cashier, Coffee Head Guy, Truck Driver, Big Brother, Iguana, Bright Idea, Nogoodnik and A Sheep Costume from Codename: Kids Next Door * Cloe, Jade, Sasha, Yasmin, Nita and Nora from Bratz Babyz The Movie * B1 and B2 from Bananas in Pyjamas * Morgana from The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea * Shimmer, Shine and Leah from Shimmer and Shine * Mrs. Grunion from Mr. Peabody and Sherman * Zira from The Lion King II: Simba's Pride * Hildy from The 7D * Sa'luk from Aladdin and the King of Thieves * Iron Monger from Iron Man * Destroyer from Thor * It the Clown from It * Brobee from Yo Gabba Gabba * Lord Dominator from Wander Over Yonder * Skye from PAW Patrol * Ronno from Bambi II * Malekith from Thor: The Dark World * Bob, Larry, Junior Asparagus, Laura, Annie and Percy Pea from VeggieTales * Rick Sanchez from Rick and Morty * Pumpkin People from Walt Disney World * Creek from Trolls * Anck-Su-Namun from The Mummy Returns * Evil Queen from Once Upon A Time * Ultron from Avengers: Age of Ultron * Plasmus from Teen Titans * Bellwether from Zootropolis * Scar from The Lion King * Loki from Avengers Assemble * Gladys Sharp from Over the Hedge * Percival C. McLeach from The Rescuers Down Under * Mummies from King's Quest IV: The Perils of Rosella * Evanora from Oz The Great and Powerful * Electron Robots from himself * The Bees from The Swarm